


A jégen túl

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Guanghong Ji a Meztelen Viktornál sokkal többet látott az étteremben. A fic a hatodik rész elején történtekről szól, avagy hogyan keletkezett az a bizonyos kép, amit aztán Phichit feltöltött az internetre. :)





	A jégen túl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



> A fordítás az író engedélyével történt, az eredeti fic angolul, Lirillith tollából itt olvasható: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782

Viktor Nikiforov, a korcsolyázó legenda fekete férfitangát hord. Guanghong már tudja, mivel az egyiket éppen most hajította a fejére. 

Korábban nem gondolt bele, de az a probléma azzal, ha valaki más alsóneműje van rajtad, hogy nem látod. Megszabadulni annyit jelent, hogy vakon kell megragadnod. Ez végződhet azzal, hogy nem szándékosan kapcsolatba kerülsz a nemi szervével, ha a rossz felét fogod meg. Az egyetlen módja a bizonyosságnak, ha tényleg meg is nézed az alsóneműt, amikor a kezedben van, hogy láthasd, melyik részét fogod éppen. És ez elég hátborzongatónak tűnik, még ha e körülmények között senki sem fog figyelni Guanghongra, ahogy ellenőrzi a korcsolyaisten apró alsónadrágját. 

Guanghong még mindig bénult a megdöbbenéstől, amikor Leo a megmentésére siet óvatosan lerántva az icipici darab anyagot a fejéről a hüvelyk-és mutatóujja közé csippentve. Visszalendíti Yuuri felé (a koszos tányérján landol), ami a lehető legjobb választásnak tűnik. Viktor jelenleg Yuurin terpeszkedik, orrát a füléhez dugja, ami azt a sugallatot adja neki, hogy a legjobb döntés valahogy visszaimádkozni Viktort a ruháiba, már ha hagyja. 

Legalábbis a legjobb választás figyelembe véve a többi lehetőséget. Phichit világosan elemében van jelenleg, ahogy képeket lő az egész zűrzavarról, edzője, Celestino meghalt a világ számára, és Leo híven tükrözi, ahogy Guanghong érez – névén nevezve még világosabban érti, milyen túl sokat tudni. 

\- Meg kellett volna tartanod – mondja Phichit felemelve a hangját, hogy hallják a részeg-meztelen Viktor és a tiltakozó Yuuri lármázásától (még mindig nem hangzik igazán mérgesnek, vagy legalábbis nem azért haragszik, mert Viktor molesztálja; inkább a kínos viselkedése miatt), és más vendégek megjegyzéseket tesznek, mint hogy az a férfi meztelen és elég ismerősnek tűnik. – Nagyszerű szuvenírnek hangzik!

\- Csak egy szelfit szerettem volna – mondja nyöszörgősen. – Ezért kellett egy tolmács? 

\- Olyasmi – kezdi Phichit, és aztán hallanak egy kiáltást meg egy csattanást. Egy pillanatba kerül, hogy megtudja, mi történt: Meztelen Viktor feldöntötte Yuurit és a székét is, szóval most Yuuri és Meztelen Viktor a földön vannak – Viktor feneke, ahogy várható, úgy néz ki, akár egy márványszobor – és Phichit készen áll a kamerával. Guanghong hallja, amint Leo is lő egy képet.

Nos, rendben. Egyes dolgokat talán meg kell örökíteni, még ha nem is posztolják őket. 

*

Guanghong végül az étterem elejébe siet, hogy elnézést kérjen a személyzettől, és taxit hívjon a részegeknek. Amikor visszatér, Yuuri még mindig a földön van, de már felült, és Meztelen Viktor már nem terpeszkedik rajta. Még rá is beszélte Viktort pár ruhára. Feltételezhetőleg a tangába is, mivel Guanghong nem látja sehol. Még mindig úgy tűnik, hogy Phichit túlságosan élvezi az egészet, de Leóval talpra segítik Celestinót, és Yuuri mozgásra bírja a tapadós Viktort is, így az étterem elé mehetnek a taxihoz és még több elnézéskérésért. 

A bocsánatkérések hihetőbbek lennének, ha Phichit abbahagyná a röhögést, és ha Viktor nem próbálkozna továbbra is levetni a felsőjét, de Yuuri gyakorlottan megragadja őt a tarkójánál fogva, és mély meghajlásba kényszeríti – valószínűleg rengeteg a tapasztalata ebben, gondolja Guanghong – és szerencsére a személyzet egyszerűen csak azt szeretné, hogy eltűnjenek, amint megérkeznek a taxik. 

\- Viktor fizet mindent – mondja határozottan Yuuri, és kihalássza Viktor kabátzsebéből a pénztárcáját. 

Guanghong ezen a ponton csak örül, hogy nem a nadrágzsebéből. 

\- Yuuri, olyan gonci vagy – motyogja érthetetlenül Viktor. Zavaros fejét Yuuri vállán nyugtatja. – Legalább velem alszol ma este?

Leo majdnem megfullad, míg Phichit szélesen vigyorog. 

\- Viktor, majd meglátjuk, amint a hotelben vagyunk. 

\- Wow – mondja Phichit. 

\- Úgy érti, hogy tényleg alszunk az ágyban! – Yuuri arca vörös egy kicsit, de közelében sincs annak, amilyen Guanghong lenne. De amúgy is, idősebb. És ő és Phichit szobatársak voltak, szóval talán ő már tud valamit? Újdonság lenne Guanghong számára, hogy Yuuri meleg, de talán csak közeli barátoknak árulta el. 

\- Oké – biccent Phichit teljesen őszintétlenül, de Yuuri csak sóhajt, és megköszöni a férfinak, aki visszahozta neki a hitelkártyát. 

Valami van abban, ahogyan visszarakja a kártyát a pénztárcába, majd azt Viktor zsebébe – egyáltalán nem félénk vagy ügyetlen. – Viktor, gyerünk, alá kell írnod a számlát. 

Phichit odasúg valamit Leónak, és Guanghong közelebb furakodik hozzájuk. – Elmondom később – mondja neki Phichit alig hallhatóan. – Vigyük ki ezeket az iszákosokat. 

*

A hideg levegő ébreszti fel Guanghongot igazán, és úgy tűnik, ez óvatosabbá teszi Viktort, de nem kevésbé ostobábbá; Guanghong segít Yuurinak begyömöszölni az élő legendát a taxiba, de Viktor most úgy kapaszkodik Yuuriba, akár egy kullancs, míg ő nem úgy tűnik, mint aki ezt bánja, habár valamiért vonakodik egyszerűen a taxiba mászni Viktorral maga alatt. Különösen miután Viktor a lábait is köré kulcsolja. Végül Phichit otthagyja Celestinót Leónak támasztva, és a segítségére siet, hogy kiszedje Viktor szorításából, és Yuuri átmászik a taxi másik oldalába. Guanghong megadja a sofőrnek a hotel címét. 

Az ablak legördül. – Nagyon köszönöm – mondja Yuuri. – Mindkettőtöknek. Leónak is. – Viktor feje Yuuri ölébe bukik. Guanghong nem is lepődik meg ezen, ami meglepi, az az, ahogy Yuuri szórakozottan simogatja a haját, mintha a keze automatán lenne. Furán intimnek tűnik, mintha olyasmi lenne, amit nem is illene látnia. Inkább Phichitre néz. 

\- Nincs mit – mondja Phichit vidáman. – Aludjatok jól!

\- Nem alszunk együtt – nyögi Yuuri. – Pihennem kell!

Phichit túlpöröghetett, de pókerarcot vág – ami valószínűleg több, mint amire Guanghongnak futja –, míg a taxijuk elhajt. 

\- Wow – nevet fel Phichit újra. 

\- Szóval, izé… sokkal jobban ismered Yuurit, mint én… 

\- Mindig is meg volt áldva Viktorral. Poszterek mindenhol a szobájában. Igazából sosem kérdeztem, bele van-e esve vagy csak tudjátok, a hősét isteníti. 

\- Túlságosan nyugodtak együtt, hogy istenítse. 

\- Igen – mondja vigyorogva Phichit. – Pontosan. Különben jó látni. Mindig is magának való volt, nem nagyon beszélt az érzelmeiről, utált másokat megölelni… szerette, ha nagy a személye tere, értitek? Szóval, ha boldogok Viktorral, akkor az jó. 

\- Igaz, hogy Viktor egyik régi ruhájában korcsolyázik? – Guanghong elég nagy rajongó ahhoz, hogy tudja az igazságot, de Phichit talán tud róla többet is. 

\- Jepp! A falán még egy fotója is volt Viktorról abban a ruhában egy újságból. Először úgy gondoltam, hogy elég fura, hogy ezt csinálja most, hogy tényleg közel állnak egymáshoz Viktorral, de most, hogy együtt látom őket, talán mégsem az. Olyan a pasid pólója dolognak tűnik. 

Most Guanghongon volt a sor, hogy elámuljon. Nem is gondolt rá ebből a szempontból. 

\- Nos, tegyük be a taxiba Celestinót, mielőtt idefagy. És talán el kellene kísérnem. 

\- Oh!

\- Holnap azért látjuk egymást!

Celestino legalább nem okoz gondot, és amint látják elhajtani a második taxit, Guanghong egy sóhajjal az étterem előtti padra süllyedhet. – Ez fárasztó volt. – Leo egyetért, habár ő még mindig ácsorog. 

Guanghong előveszi a telefonját, hogy megnézhesse, milyen képeket csinált. Egy pár a Meztelen Viktorról a vetkőzés közepén – határozottan korhatáros, szent ég, még csak nem is igyekezett, hogy képet lőjön a farkáról – és egy kép az esésről. 

\- Nem töltök fel semmit – mondja, csak hogy megnyugtassa Leót. 

\- Ugye? Semmi esetre sem. – Leo leül mellé. – Bocs, hogy segítettem iderángatni téged. 

\- Érdekes volt. Jó volt újra látni Phichitet. 

\- Nem tudom, miért nincs meg neki a számod. 

\- Talán túl szégyellős voltam megadni neki. Ha igazán felnézel valakire, tudod… - Akár ahogy Yuurinak kellene Viktorra felnéznie. Hogyan jut el valaki onnan, hogy poszterekkel tapétázza ki a falát… idáig? 

\- Oh, igen, persze. – Egy pillanat után Leo folytatja. – Gondolj erre abból a szempontból, hogy akárki kaphat szelfit Viktorral, ha a megfelelő időben kapja el. Állítólag elég megközelíthető, tudod, a fanok számára, meg minden. Szóval ez olyan volt, mint egy… különleges hozzáférés. 

Guanghong hümmög. Valójában nem annyira csalódott, csak zavarodott a fotót nézve – amin kivételesen nincs rajta a férfi tökéletesen faragott feneke, hanem főleg Viktor és Yuuri. Yuuri pont olyan meglepettnek néz ki, ahogy elvárod valakitől, akit éppen lelökött a székéről a részeg korcsolyaistenség edzője, de Viktor arckifejezése közel sem olyan ostoba vagy részeg, mint ahogy azt Guanghong várta volna. 

Valójában inkább úgy fest, mintha mindannyiukra féltékeny pillantást vetne. És olyan, mintha próbálná megcsókolni Yuurit. 

\- Habár nem olyan különleges, mint Yuurié – teszi hozzá Leo.


End file.
